


I Need This.

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 6x12 episode tag, Boys In Love, Couch!Marvey, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, It would seem I like fix-it's on couches, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: They both need each other, but how exactly, and can they admit it?6x12 fix-it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on my mind for a while now; I wanted to explore the meaning behind Harvey's 'I need this', line. So here you have it, me once again putting them in a situation where they discuss their feelings on a couch. I'm sorry that I seem to be stuck on couches, but the idea of Marvey on a couch together makes my insides wibble. :)
> 
> Find the gif [Here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/32f5e6b0fdb36b0db2e21d93e9fb9905/tumblr_oosjm4KC9A1vkyfpmo1_400.gif)
> 
> Thank you to @novemberhush for the beta x
> 
> And thank you for reading :)

_“Where is he, Donna?”_

Mike had tried calling his cell and had stopped by the condo.  He wanted to apologise for yelling, being a dick, pretty much the last six years of tangled endangerment he posed and, of course, now Harvey had disappeared.

_“Mike, he went to visit Lily.  He’s back tonight; plane lands at 10 pm.”_

_“Thanks, Donna,”_ he all but whispered.  He stopped pacing the room and dropped his phone onto the bed.  Shit.

He flopped face first onto the bed feeling heavy with guilt.  Harvey needed him, and he’d said no, and that had sent him to see Lily?  Mike should have been there; he should be on that plane, with Harvey, helping him make sense of it all.  Forget that; he was supposed to stand beside Harvey and tell his family about the wonderful man he is and how proud he is of him. 

Instead, he was here in New York trying to make a new start away from the man who had given him everything.  Well, if he was honest, everything except what he truly wanted.  He yelled his frustration into the pillow, jumped up off the bed, straightened his skinny tie and headed to the office to wait for Harvey.

 

It was almost midnight by the time Harvey arrived at Pearson Specter Litt.  

His first choice would have been to go to see Mike but it was so late, and he didn’t want to have to explain the why to Rachel in case she was there.  He understood why Mike was angry.  If Mike knew how he felt about him, he would never have questioned his motives, and so he blamed himself.  

He was aware that the day was nearing, the day he laid all his cards face up on the table and told Mike that he wanted to nix this friendship crap and make a run at the life they deserved together.  The life where he got to swipe his thumb across those lovely pink lips and then taste them, the life where he could roll over in bed and pull Mike in against his chest.  He knew he didn’t have those things because he was afraid of the small chance that he’d read this wrong and Mike didn’t feel it too.  And so, he continued one day at a time, and hoped that the loneliness wouldn’t crush him.

 

The second choice was work; he can't go home; he needs a distraction from the loneliness.  He needs to throw himself into some paperwork and forget about the last three days.

All the offices are dark and empty as he walks along the hall to his office, he makes his way to the desk before he notices Mike, fast asleep on his couch.

He swallows the lump in his throat.  All he had wished for when his mother was telling him that he was selfish and that things were all his fault was to have Mike near him, and now here he was, his boy, waiting for him. Mike knew he’d come here, the same way he always knows what he is thinking, and what he needs.  The thought breaks him, his chest tightens, and a tear escapes from his eye and slides down his cheek because he is just so fucking grateful that he is here, that he can just look at him and be with him.  He couldn’t explain it if anyone asked but he’d do anything for the gently snoring man on his couch right now.  
  
Harvey approached the couch and just stared, smiling like an idiot and wiping away another tear from his cheek.  He carefully folded himself onto the floor, and rested his head on the leather fabric, facing Mike.  He was so close to him that he could feel Mike’s breath ghost over his face.  Mike looks comfortable, his face is slack and carefree in his sleep, and Harvey feels just by this proximity to him that his body relaxes and curls slightly closer to him. 

He only intended to close his eyes for a minute, just enjoy the closeness, get his fill before he woke Mike up, pretending that he hadn’t been snuggling into the warmth of him.   
But somehow he drifts off and at the edge of consciousness, more asleep than awake, he mumbled, "I love you."  
Smiling fondly, a half-awake Mike brushed a thumb over his shoulder blade and whispered, "I know," and leant forward to place a soft kiss on his temple then snuggled back against the pillow, closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, too."  

They both fall asleep. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike climbs to consciousness maybe an hour later, and he can feel Harvey’s eyes on him, even before he opens his.  He always could feel what Harvey has needed and wanted from him, but since prison, it’s been a different feeling.  Harvey wants him in a new way, a way that makes his mind race, his heart flutter, and the bearings on his internal compass go crazy like someone threw a magnet into the mix.

He opens his eyes and Harvey, well Harvey is a thing of beauty staring back at him, his face so open and relaxed with a small, content smile on his lips.  The Harvey Specter walls of steel are down, and Mike needs to ask now before he’s married and this web ends up any more tangled than it already is. 

“Harvey,” he utters, stilling the hand that wants to reach out and touch, “when you said ‘I need this’ the other day, you weren't just talking about me coming back to work here, were you?”  
  
The shadows slow dance across Mike’s face as Harvey watches to make sure he’s reading this right, to make sure that Mike is asking for the whole truth.  He sees nothing but love, and he knows, now is the time to show those cards, the ones he’s been holding so tightly to his chest.  
  
“No,” Harvey replied softly, the words breathing electricity into the air between them.  
  
Mike accepts the truth with a nod.  “Tell me, Harvey, please,” he implored, “Aren't you tired of denying it every day?  Pulling your eyes away from me before anyone else notices, but not before I do.  It's just you and me confiding in each other.  Please, ask me for what you need.”  
  
Harvey sighed and turned toward the city lights twinkling outside the windows.  Mike leans forward and drops his head onto his shoulder and snuggles into his neck like a puppy would.  
  
“You've given me everything I've ever needed or wanted, whatever you need, I want that too,” he disclosed, voice muffled against Harvey’s neck.

“What if I'm asking too much?”  Harvey asked, voice so gentle Mike could hardly hear him.

Mike’s hand snaked over Harvey's shoulder, then his clavicle and disappeared down his opened shirt front and stroked the soft, sparse hair on his chest. Harvey's head dropped back against the couch, a satisfied hum slipping from his lips

“Try me?”

Harvey was silent for a moment, just focusing on the feel of Mike's hand stroking reverently over where his heart beat in his chest.

“Ross Junior,” Harvey divulged, with a shy smile, “Hair gel, pin-striped Osh Kosh B'gosh, the whole nine yards.”  He turned to face Mike and found a blinding smile on his face.

Mike laughed, “You just want my genius genes!”

Harvey rolled his eyes, and then his face turned serious.  “No Mike, I _just_ want you.”

Mike was wide awake now; he’d felt the words as though they were being tattooed across his heart.

He leant forward and pressed his lips to Harvey’s ear and whispered, “Do you know how fucking perfect it is to finally hear you say that to me?”

Harvey shuffled and turned toward Mike and began tracing his lips with his fingertip, just as he had done a hundred times in his mind, “I know I have to, but I can’t wait to kiss the breath out of you.”

Mike grinned and flopped his head back against the pillow, “You’re not making it any easier by doing that!”  He rearranges himself so that Harvey can rest his head on his chest.

They stay like that in comfortable silence for a while.

“I’m sorry about what I said, and I feel shitty that I wasn’t with you when you went to see Lily, I should have been there,” Mike admitted absentmindedly running his fingers through Harvey’s hair, loosening the day-old gel.

“You’re here now,” Harvey replies, accepting the apology and closing his eyes again. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?  As much as I hate to admit it, I’m too old to sleep against a couch,” Harvey lamented as he stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck.

“Don’t they say you’re only as old as the man you’re feeling?” Mike teased, springing up off the couch with vigour and reaching out a hand to Harvey.

“I’m not _feeling_ him yet,” Harvey quipped, taking Mike’s hand and pulling himself up against him.

“Oh, I don’t think he’ll make you wait too long,” Mike replied, giving Harvey a flirty wink.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mike doesn't go back to Harvey's condo.  It's tempting, but he knows that once this thing between them starts there will be no going back, and Rachel deserves better than that.

He texts Rachel and grabs a cab to her parents' house.  Rachel silently lets him in, she is wrapped up in a fluffy dressing gown, and she looks tired and resigned.  They sit at the grand dining table, and Mike tells her what she already knew, it's over.  They had been arguing for weeks about Mike's job prospects and the wedding, but deep down Rachel knew that Mike's heart had always belonged to Harvey.  Even though she understood, it still stung.  Mike holds onto her tightly until she gently pushes him away, then he gives her a loving kiss on the forehead, their last.

It's just before 5 am when Mike arrives at Harvey's building.

"Mike?" The security guard asks, looking up from his iPad.

Mike nods, and the guard gestures that he uses the private elevator.  It doesn't even feel weird, stepping into the darkened lounge area and the quietness of the condo.  He grabs a glass of water, uses the guest bathroom, undresses and slides under the sheets in his boxers and undershirt, careful not to wake Harvey.

Mike is laying there with a goofy grin on his face, just enjoying the closeness and listening to Harvey's steady breathing.

Harvey grunts in his sleep, rolls over and knees Mike in the thigh while he's re-settling.  The jolt of hitting someone in his bed and the curse word Mike uses, rouses him slightly.

He knows it's Mike.

"C'mere," he murmurs, sliding an arm over Mike's chest and pulling him against his own.  Mike snuggles in against him, where he's always belonged.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy Ending!!!! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for taking the time. x
> 
> I'm always up for a chat on Tumblr, so come and find me - @Loyalty2WayStreet


End file.
